A Promise
by AppleSundays
Summary: One boy, one girl, and their sacrifices to meet each other again. It's their own little story, a promise to fulfill. Prologue up. read and review. NaruxSaku Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Not making profit. **

**A/N:**_ yo, haha. Well, this is a new story. So uhm, for my other story, "What Change Can Do To You", im not discontinuing it. i just wanted to start a new story, that is all._

_This story, of course, is dedicated to my friend, Karen! Hhaa yep, she just wanted me to tell her a story, and it sorta ended it like this. It isn't like the same one because I had to convert it into Naruto situations._

_Well, enough of my bickering. Lets move on the story !! this is an __**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE ! events wont be as close as the anime or manga. You have been warned.**_

**

* * *

**

**A promise…**

There was a boy, just a little boy, roughly about 6 years old. Blood splattered all over him. He struggled along the streets, as he small legs were tired. He tried his hardest to ignore heated glares directed at him. His sun-kissed hair settled on his face, as the blood slowly drips down. His breathing became normal, as he leaned on the tree.

'_Why does this happen every time ..._,' he thought, '_why am I…always alone…through all this?'_

His innocent blue eyes scanned the area, he was alone. A part of him told himself he should be happy he was alone. No one was there to beat him. Nevertheless, another part of him ached for company. He sighed.

'_I should be used to this…god, what the hell did I do to dese-'_

He stopped his thoughts. He heard something, or maybe, _someone_. He instinctively stiffened, he was afraid. Afraid that _they_ followed him, wanting … no... _needing_ to beat the boy. He cautiously turned around to face his doom, but was surprised at what he saw.

A girl, around his age, was curled on a tree. Her body trembles as the boy can hear her quiet sobs. The girl, who had an oddly pink colored hair, didn't look half bad. Well that is, if you compare her to the boy.

"Hey, you, whatcha doing?" the boy shyly asked.

The girl gasped in surprise. Her eyes was covered through her pink hair, and half of her face left hidden behind her legs. The little girl cautiously eyed the blonde boy, eyes searching for any threat. The bloodied boy kneeled down in front of the sobbing girl, staring curiously at her.

"Hey, you okay? You look sad," the boy stated. He scooted closer to her, and noticed she flinched a bit. He took a seat next to the pink haired girl, and leaned on the tree. The blonde could tell the girl didn't feel comfortable, as she moved to make space between them.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" he kneeled down in front of her again, "you don't have to be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you."

The little girl looked up at Naruto. She was hesitated at first before whispering softly, "Haruno Sakura..."

"Sakura... hmm... you have a pretty name. I like it," Naruto grinned as Sakura blushed, "So whatcha doing hear all alone?" Sakura sniffled a bit, then stared at Naruto. She gasped when she saw how injured he looked. Naruto gave her a questionable look.

"N..Na...Naruto...you're hurt. You should go the the hospital," she hugged her knees closer to her chest. Naruto pointed has he's injuries, "Oh these? Nah, I've gotten worse." Sakura's eyes widened. "...worse?..." Naruto frowned again.

"Hey Sakura, wanna go by the lake and play?" The girl nodded, and gasped as Naruto grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her up. The two ran together hand in hand to the lake. They both laughed as they almost ran into things on the way, making Sakura not notice the glares both of them were getting. Naruto and Sakura gasp for air, hands on their knees. Naruto grinned, recovering before the girl, then started to run off the pier. The blonde took a big leap and splashed into the water. Sakura just sat down at the edge of the dock, waiting for her blonde comapanion to resurface. She started to get worried when he had not come back up. Sakura screamed in surprise as a pair of arms brought her down to the water. The girl went up breathing heavenly, and frowned when she saw Naruto laughing. The blonde noticed this, so he swam to her and hugged her. She blushed a deep shade of red. When Naruto moved back just a little bit, enough to see her face, he smiled again.

"Friends forever?" Sakura smilled and nodded energetically. She was about to wrap her arms around him as well, but something pulled her out of his grip. Sakura turned and saw her mother in rage.

"Sakura, I am VERY disappointed in you! I thought I taught you well enough not to play around with this.. THIS MONSTER!" Her mother was moving Sakura far away from the blonde.

"But Ms. Haruno, I was only-"

SMACK!

Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto's head was tilted to the side with a red mark burning on his cheek. Her mother...just slapped him.

"Don't you dare 'Ms. Haruno' me, demon! Now leave before I call one of the shinobis!" Naruto quietly muttered 'yes ma'am' before turning to leave. Before he started to walk away, he turned his attention to Sakura. She caught his gaze and heard him whisper softly to her.

"We'll meet each other soon. Promise." He then turned back again, then ran away. Sakura's mother roughly pulled onto her arm, pulling her back home. She tried desperately catching up to her mother. Before they left the lake, she took one last glance behind her, whispering softly.

"Promise..."

Little did they both know, they would meet each other sooner than they think. But the only problem is that, they will not notice each other for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N:** and that's the end of it. This is really just a test to see if this can go farther then just one chapter. tell me what you think. in the mean time, enjoy ! 


	2. Things Have Changed

**Chapter 2: Changes After Time**

**Disclaimer: Nah. No ownage. Although I do own a penguin skelanimal. guess what's he's name ?! MR. PENGUIN ! hell yes ! (:**

**A/N:** Yeah, here it is. The new edition for 'A Promise'. yeah !! (: uhm okay, this is going to be focused on sakura. and this will be my first time trying out first pov. so yeah, bare with me.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Sakura tried to rub her tears away, tuning out her mother's screams. She had just attempted to run away from home, desperate to see Naruto, but have failed. Her mother just glared at her and ordered Sakura to go to her room. The girl obediently obliged, quietly running up the stairs to her room. Once she was in her room, Sakura turned on her lamp, creating a dim light in her dark room. She went under her bed, taking out a journal where she draws in. Sakura slowly flipped through the pages, smiling as she reminisced. She stopped when she saw a picture of her and Ino together. She drew it when she met the Yamanaka girl. Sakura quickly frowned and flipped to the next fresh page. She hastily brought out crayons, before busily drawing on the scrapbook. After a few minutes passed by, Sakura took a step back before admiring her work. There was she and Naruto, hugging each other in the lake. The girl genuinely smiled, before tears started form from her emerald eyes. Tears fell into the paper smudging the colors. Sakura tried to wipe away her tears and put everything back under her bed.

She curled into her bed, sniffing away to sleep...

Her mother glared at her daughter once again, before getting in the room. She quietly took the scrapbook, before ripping off the picture Sakura just had finished.

"Good riddance, Demon. I **will** make her forget about you," she hissed. Mrs. Haruno the book back under the bed, and walked away after taking one last glance in the room.

* * *

**Sakura's Pov, timeskip . Early Morning (1)**

_"Wh-where am I?" I looked frantically around, searching for anything familiar. I panicked when I realized I was alone somewhere in the forest. I shivered from the cold breeze and of the fear of being alone. _

_"Sakura..." That voice. So familiar..._

_"Sakura, remember me..."_

_I closed my eyes, focusing on where the voice came from. _

_"Sakura... please..." I snapped my eyes opened and turned around. There was a boy. My hands came to cover my eyes, as a sudden light came in. I squinted my eyes, trying so hard to get a good glance at what's in front of me. Spiky hair ... ragged clothes... blue ... eyes..._

I sprang up from my bed breathing heavily. I groaned in irritation. Every day, I have the same dream. Every day, I think about the boy. For the past 6 years, that's what I've been getting. The same exact dream, never going any further. I'm Sakura Haruno, age 12 and right now, I'm again pissed. I looked over to the stupid clock and frowned.

"Shit, I'm going to be late for Konoha Academy." Normally I wouldn't be cussing, but right now I needed to relieve some stress. I jumped off my bed, preparing for another day. Wait...it's the first day of a new school year. Oh, how wonderful... No not really.

I threw in a pink sleeveless shirt and a knee-high skirt. I brushed my hair before putting on my hitae-ate. I took a last look at myself, before leaving my house.**(2)**

* * *

**Konoha Academy (Back To My PoV)**

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!!" Sakura turned around, before she got jumped by her best friend, Ino. The two girls giggled.

"Ino, we saw each other just a few days ago. You literally 'raped' me." Ino stared at her long time friend.

"Please, I didn't 'rape' you as you call it. Besides, you're not worthy to be raped Forehead-girl." 'Forehead-girl' glared at her friend.

"Ino-pig! I am so gonna whoop your fat ass!" Ino cringed, knowing full well what will happen. She took a step back, squirming away from the fury of the girl next to her.

"N-Now Sakura, relax for a bit will ya?!" Sakura took a step forward and Ino shrieked all the while, "Uhmm, hehe. You know Sakura, you look awfully pretty today!"

"AWFULLY?!" Ino tried again.

"You have a very gorgeous dress, but it dozen't look good on you!?"

"I'M NOT LOOKING GOOD?!" Sakura took a stepped further.

In desperation, Ino used the only thing she could think of, "Sakura... I love you?!"

Sakura smiled and hugged her friend, "Love ya too, Ino. C'mon, we're gonna be late." Ino was dragged by her friend, still shocked at the pink-haired girl reaction.

* * *

**During Class, Sakura's Pov**

"Naruto! Wake up in class!" I looked behind me, and couldn't help but blush.

_'Dammit, I can't be caught blushing at Naruto! Eww!'_

I paused at my thought. Wait, why is it wrong? I looked over to Sasuke, and he looked backed at me. He nodded before looking forward. I sighed inwardly. Sasuke was the heart throb of the school, no doubt about it. Good looks, great skills, and the mysterious bad-boy attitude a girl wants. Well, what most girls want. I'm not sure why I even like him, maybe it was just that one time when we were 6 years old. I smiled. We did get to see meet later, after the last time we saw each other by the lake. Although it's a big blur, I'm positive it's him. I think...

_'Sakura-Chan... we promised...'_

I shook my head. The dream is getting to me as usual. Ugh, I need to focus!

"Concentrate Sakura!" I muttered.

_'Friends forever...?'_

I looked down, my frown deepening.

"Sakura, may you repeat what I just said, please." Crap, I wasn't paying attention.

"Erm, well, Iruka-sensei... you were just telling us that ... uhm..." I am screwed.

"Pst, he was just talking about how the fight against the First Hokage and Uchiha Madara developed the village we live in."

Whoever it was, 'I' turned out to be right. Looking behind me, I could see Naruto grinning at me. I just nodded at him before turning around, afraid of getting embarrassed. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing full well I hurt his feelings.

_'He's old enough to know why...'_

I looked to Sasuke. I could feel the blood rush to my head, making me look away...

* * *

**Earlier This Morning, Naruto's PoV(3)**

_'Nothing but a demon.'_

_'Pure filth.'_

_'You were a mistake, I bet your mother never wanted to have you!'_

_I shivered. I couldn't see my way, but I kept on running. _

_'Your the spawn of satin! Go to hell where you belong!'_

_"STOP! PLEASE!" I say, "Ahh!"_

_I tripped over my feet, causing me tumbling down over blank space. I fell...HARD. I grasped my head as everything started to hammer down on me. _

_'Don't you EVER call me Mrs. Haruno, DEMON!'_

_I opened my eyes. Tears streaming freely from my pure sapphire eyes. _

_"Sakura..."_

_I caught a speck of pink in the corner of my eye. I looked to my right seeing the one I've looking for._

_"Sakura help.."_

_I took a weak step towards her, but she took a step back. I stared wide-eyed at her._

_"N-no. Th-They said yo-your b-ba-bad and a... a demon," she stutters out._

_"Sakura please help!" I grew desperate._

_"NO! STAY BACK!" With that, I watch as she ran away._

_Before I could even react, everything came spinning around me._

I opened my eyes. I could already feel a pain throbbing in my head. I got up from bed, before slipping on a piece of paper.

"OH CRAP! AHH!"

I rubbed my head, feeling a bump threatening to grow. I reached my hand to the accursed paper, but my hand went to a halt. There was a roughly drawn picture of a boy with an odd scars on his cheeks and one girl with a unusual set of pink hair. I slowly picked it up with weary hands. I could feel myself tremble due to the picture. Six years ago, I met my first friend. Six years ago, I lost my first friend. Six years ago, we both made a promise... It's been so long.

I looked over to my single side-drawer. I took a frame, carelessly taking out the picture it held, to be replaced with my drawing. I took another glimpse at it, before preparing for school.

I wore a black skin-tight shirt with dark blue pants. I put over a red jacket. The jacket was special, bought by Sadaime-sama. He customized with a black fox on its back. The tail spreading all over the jacket. Hitae-ate tied to my right thigh. At last, I put on my bandages, hiding half of my face. One last look at myself, before leaving.

* * *

**On The Way There**

I could feel everyone's menacing glares all directed at me. Mothers ushering their children back to their homes. Men calling out death threats. Shinobi's watched wearily at me. I simply brushed it off without even caring. After all, I get this treatment every single day. What's the difference of today to make it all special. Hopefully, they would buzz off and just finally realizing staring won't make me 'magically' disappear in thin air. Oh boy, that would never happen. I'm making sure I'll be here for a _long_ time.

Slowly making my way to the academy, I could hear a faint laugh up ahead. I squinted my eyes to catch a hint of pink and yellow.

'Sakura...' I thought.

"Sakura, I love you?!" I sweat-dropped.

"And Ino."

I passed around them, not wanting to disturb, errmm.. their bonding moment.

* * *

**Konoha Academy**

Blah blah blah. School has always been... well, boring. It's like any other day. I go to class, no one greets me. Stay on the same damn lonely chair in top left corner of the back row. Same old sensei teaching a crap load of nonsense. Always rely school to make your brain melt from boredom. Oh great, now we're moving on to history. I already knew all this, so I decided to take a well-deserved nap. That was of course, ruined when Sakura was asked a question.

'_HM, should I help her out...or...bah, to hell with it.'_

"Pst, he's just talking about how the fight against the First Hokage and Uchiha Madara developed the village we live in."

I grinned when she listened to me. I grinned even wider when she stared back at me, thought disappointed she only nodded.

_'So much for being noticed. What the hell do I have to take for her to notice me...Forget it, I'll just try to finish this day as quietly as I can...'_

With that, he fell asleep, not caring about anything in the world...

* * *

**important:**

**(1) okay, so this is about 6 years of time skip. yes, i know i skipped alot of years. but please bare with me here. it will become clearer on later events. i shall explain it slowly, for character development is needed here. if i rush it, it would be a disaster with just a load of events. yoo agree with me yes ?**

**(2)okay so obviously, they're already certified ninjas. This is where the AU comes in. Let me explain. Practically, if yoo want to be in the Konoha Academy, yoo must pass as a ninja. They give yoo an examination whether yoo are fit to be taught in such school. If yoo are qualified, then yer a ninja, but still training. Genin is practically an academy student and a ninja at the same time. Genins have the benefits of missions but no teams. They also need to still be in school.**

**(3) this is practically gives yoo what naruto is doing at the same time with sakura. no big deal there...**

well, hope yoo guys enjoyed. im really sorry if i haven't updated this and my other story. Please be patient, a lot had came up. I was just told that i needed surgery fer my back and my family members also need surgery. soo please just wait.

thank yoo to all the readers out there, and please rewiew.


End file.
